If Chaos Drives, let Suffering Hold the Reigns
by Kyntarinda
Summary: Our favorite Shinigami and friends are found being sent to Bathory to investigate a Hollow and Arrancar problem. It is believed that Aizen has also found new allies in this far away town, which in turn brings Vlad, Henry, Joss, and Otis into the chaos. Rated M for violence and possible yaoi in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_I randomly came up with this when I began watching the Arrancar arc in Bleach. This is a Bleach and Chronicles of Vladimir Tod cross over. There may or may not be some hints of yaoi in future chapters, depending on my mood. Anyway, enjoy! c:_

Ichigo sighed as he packed his suit case. He glanced at the clock. Two hours until his flight leaves. He ran a hand through his hair. He figured he'd finish up soon so he can get to the airport early so he can get decent seats on the plane.

Lirin bounded onto the bed, her blonde hair bouncing slightly. She looked up at Ichigo. "Where are we going again, Ichi?" She asked, her blue eyes sparkling slightly.

"Some place in America called Bathory. Renji, Rukia, and a few others were assigned to go there because it seems the problem with the Hollows and Arrancars had strangely moved over there. The Soul Society has asked me to go, as well. As far as my dad and the twins know, I'm going there to be an exchange student at the local highschool, which isn't a total lie." Ichigo looked over at Lirin. "I bought two extra plane tickets in case you asked Noba and Korodo to tag along. I know how you are about being without them."

Lirin smiled widely. "In fact, I did ask them! They should be here any sec-" She was cut off by the sound of the window by the bed opening up. Korodo's voice filled the room. "Hello! We're here!" Korodo said, smiling, pushing up his glasses. Noba just looked over at them and nodded his greeting.

"I suggest we get going! It's best to be early and wait a bit, than late and almost miss our flight," Korodo said. They nodded and headed out.

~THREE HOURS LATER~

Ichigo sighed and stared out the window of the plane. He looked over to his right. Noba was next to him, his hood-mask was taken off, revealing his messy and slightly curly bright red hair. He was reading a magazine, his emerald green eyes screamed lack of sleep.

He looked over at the aisle across from them, where Lirin and Korodo were chatting, obviously comfortable with their seats. Ichigo smiled slightly, then looked back at Noba. Ichigo blinked, realizing he'd never seen Noba without his mask. He studied him a bit, taking in his face.

He had bright, emerald green eyes. The tip of his hair slightly covered his eyes. His hair was brighter than Ichigo had thought, somewhat radiant, more than Renji's. His expression was ALMOST as expressionless as Byakuya's. Almost. Ichigo can see a soft hint of a smirk as he layed back in his seat and closed his eyes.

"Hey.. Noba.." Ichigo said, causing Noba to open his left eye slightly. "Mmmm?" Noba mumbled. "What do you think about this? How the Arrancars seemed to all move there?" Noba closed his eye again and sat silent for what seemed like an eternity. Then he opened his eyes and sat up, bending over slightly, with his elbows on his knees. "I heard something from, I think, the Department of Research and Development that Aizen has made some more allies. Some type of society, organization, with bases all over the world. I have no idea what he plans to do with society, or what he plans to do with its bases scattered across the globe. But the heart of this organization is near this so-called Bathory."

Ichigo sat a minute, contemplating Noba's words. He then continued to look out the window, his mind wandering.

~ IN BATHORY ~

Vlad sat on his bed, his heart racing. He felt something strange in the air, extremely unsettling. It gave him a headache. He put his hand over one of his eyes, sighing heavily.

"Henry. Do you feel that?" Vlad asked, looking down the side of his bed to find the blond haired bestfriend laying on his sleeping bag on the floor.

"Feel what, bro?" Henry said, his voice husky. He scratched his head, moving the blond bangs from his eyes to get a better look at Vlad.

"I.. I dunno how to explain it. Its a weird pressure. It makes my body... no.. my very being feel really heavy. It also is making me feel extremely... hungry," Vlad said, feeling his fangs protrude slightly from his gums.

Henry went downstairs quickly and grabbed a snackpack from the freezer and came back up as fast as he went. He threw the pack at Vlad and went back to his sleeping bag. "There you go, creature-of-the-night."

"Thanks man. Man, having a drudge is pretty damn awesome. I don't even have to ask." Vlad bit into the Saran wrap and slurped the warm, red, gooey liquid. Some fell down his chin and onto his bed sheets.

"Dude.. don't call me that. Its weird. Drudge. You're eternal-vampire-slave-that's-not-really-a-vampire- but-still-lives-as-long-as-you-do. It's weird if you think about it." Henry shifted his position in his sleeping bag, making himself more comfortable.

Vlad finished off his snack pack and set it on his nightstand. He was full, but the feeling still didn't go away. And he knew it wouldn't go away. He's had this same feeling, the heaviness of his very soul, for about a week now. It began when he started hearing stories of people going missing and police finding dead bodies in homes and in dark allies. Bodies either completely maimed to no recognition, or completely intact bodies with no sign of struggle, as if the life had been completely sucked out of them.

The pressure suddenly got stronger, way stronger and Vlad cupped his face, pulling on his bangs slightly. He grunted and laid back in bed, his body becoming weak. Henry seemed to feel it too.

"V.. Vlad? What the hell is that?" Henry said, his eyes wide open. Vlad shrugged, his eyes just as wide. "We should go check it out. Let's go, Henry." Vlad climbed off his bed and slipped on her black Converses. Henry grabbed his Nikes and followed. They checked to see if Nelly was awake and headed off jnto the night, toward the source of the pressure.

_Please leave reviews and tell me what you think! I'll be updating often, so stay tuned.. c:_


	2. Chapter 2

~ ONE WEEK EARLIER ~

A man with striking blue hair and a devious grin walked down the halls of the main building in Stokerton, accompanied by a shorter, pale, black haired boy with wide green eyes. They both wore a long, white jacket and white dress pants. They walked towards the reception desk and the blue haired man slammed his hands on the desk, causing all the heads in the room to turn to him.

The smaller boy sighed. The sapphire haired man spoke up. "I'd like to seek audience with.. D'ablo, was it?" The lady behind it seemed shaken. "D.. do you have an appointment?" The blue haired man rolled his eyes and nodded slightly. "Your name?" The lady asked. He opened his mouth to speak when he was cut off by someone else coming from behind them. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Ulquiorra Cifer. Glad you can make it."

The voice was from a man who somewhat reminded the two Arrancars of Aizen. Black haired slicked back and grey eyes. He wore and black, crisp two piece suit under a black version of the jackets Grimmjow and Ulquiorra wore, accompanied with black leather gloves on his hands. His spiritual pressure was surprisingly strong, and the Arrancars can sense great blood lust coming from him.

"D'ablo, I take it?" Ulquiorra said, his voice monotone. The man simply grinned, a hint of fangs showing. "Yes. Follow me, boys," D'ablo said, heading for the elevator, the two boys following behind. They stepped in and the elevator closed. The Arrancars watched as D'ablo placed his gloved hand on a glyph on the wall. It glowed and opened up a seperate panel of elevator buttons. D'ablo pressed one and stood back.

The elevator ride was completely silent. Once the elevator opened, they all walked together, not a single word spoken, to D'ablo's office. D'ablo sat at his desk and looked up at the two boys, grinning slightly.

"How do you know Aizen?" Grimmjow spoke up. D'ablo kept grinning. "I've known Aizen for years. He's been my life line to the Soul Society for as long as I can remember. And I've helped him here, in the World of the Living. Vampires ARE souls in their own right. Most just don't know their ties and connections."

D'ablo sat back in his seat. He eyed the boys, then sighed. "I have a proposition for you two, Aizen, and the rest of the Espada. We have the technology to make you even stronger and invincible than you are now."

Grimmjow snorted. "Impossible. What do you possibly have to offer us that we don't already have." "Instant regenerative healing, highly increased speed, and highly increased strength," D'ablo said. The boys raised an eyebrow. "Allow me to demonstrate." D'ablo got up, and the Arrancars heightened their guard.

Without a word or sound, D'ablo vanished. A second later, both boys were pinned to the ground, completely unable to moved. "How did you..." Grimmjow shouted, infuriated. D'ablo smirked. "The blood of the Pravus. Bring it to me, and this power shall be yours."

"Pravus? What the hell's a Pravus?" Grimmjow asked as he stood when D'ablo released them. D'ablo sat back at his desk and leaned back.

"The Pravus is a god among vampires. A damphyr, born instead of turned, a vampire father and human mother. Said to have unexplainable powers and the ability to control whomever he pleases, while regular vampires can only control their drudges. Also the ability to kill someone with a single thought or word." D'ablo said, looking up at them.

"I need you to find him. And kill him. And bring me back as much of his blood as you can." "Sounds easy enough, what does he look like?" Grimmjow asked. D'ablo held out a photograph. Grimmjow took it in his hand and examined it.

In it was a boy who slightly resembled Ulquiorra. He was pale and had shoulder length black hair, and bangs that covered his right eye. His eyes were a greyish blue with flecks of iridescent purple. Next to him was a blond boy with greenish blue eyes who had an arm wrapped around the first boy. He had a goofy grin while the raven-haired boy had a straight face.

"Heh. He's just a teenager. This should be easy." Grimmjow grinned widely and gave the photograph back. D'ablo scoffed. "Do NOT. Under estimate him."

"Yeah.. yeah..." Grimmjow said, grabbing Ulquiorra's arm and heading for the door. "We'll be back before you know it."

D'ablo sighed as they headed out.


	3. Chapter 3

~ PRESENT DAY ~

Vlad and Henry ran out of Nelly's house and followed the strange pressure. It lead them into the woods and into a wide field. The pressure became unbearable, causing the boys the fall to their knees. It meant they were close.

Chaotic laughter suddenly filled their ears. They looked up to find a blue haired man. Vlad gasped and fell back, and Henry looked at Vlad confused. "V.. Vlad? What's going on? What's wrong?" Vlad stayed frozen, staring up at the man floating above them, a devious grin on his face.

"Ha! It seems like blondie can't see me, can he?" Henry seemed to hear and look around confused, but he couldn't find the source of the voice. "V.. Vlad?" Vlad stayed frozen, then screamed up at the man.

"W.. What the hell are you!?" Vlad shouted, covered in sweat, unable to move. The blue haired man scoffed. "You don't need to know, because you won't live long enough for it to matter!" At his words, a boy appeared next to him. He had short, black hair as long as Vlad's and wide green eyes. He stared at Vlad.

After an eternity, he sighed. "This is the blood of the boy D'ablo wants? Heh. He's just trash." Vlad became paralyzed at the name. 'D.. D'ablo? These guys.. are working with him?' Vlad thought.

Without warning, the blue haired man ran toward him and Henry. "Henry! Look out!" Confused, but with swift reflexes, Henry jumped out of the way of the man's attack. Vlad followed suit.

The man lunged again, hitting Henry. Henry flew back and into a tree, blood dripping from his head. Vlad smelled the blood and began becoming hungry, but he ignored it and ran for Henry.

"No.. Henry!" Vlad screamed, grabbing his limp best friend. Henry coughed once, then seemed to go completely unconscious. Vlad teared up, then looking up at the man and boy, infuriated.

"You fucking bastard! Who the hell are you, and what the hell do you want!?" Vlad shouted, tears in his eyes. The blue hair man began a fit of chaotic cackles while the smaller one stayed unemotional.

Once the blue haired man stopped, he spoke up. "I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. This is Ulquiorra Cifer. We've come for your blood as orders of D'ablo."

Vlad seethed at the name of his worst enemy. He stood up, a fire of passion burning in his eyes. "Of course the woose would send his lackeys to come get me. Well. Here I am. And you're not having me. Come and get it!"

Grimmjow obliged and ran for him. Without warning, Vlad vanished. Grimmjow stopped on his tracks and looked around. A second later, the heel of a foot connected to the back of his neck and he met the grass face first.

Grimmjow gasped and got up, looking over at Vlad. "You fucking brat! I'll have your head for that!" He ran for him, only to have Vlad begin running around him in circles at full speed. Grimmjow looked around, seething.

"You've messed with my friend and put him in danger, so now I've gotta kick your ass!" Without warning, Vlad's foot connected with his throat. Grimmjow gagged and looked at Vlad. He saw his eyes flash an iridescent purple as he kicked Grimmjow in the side of the neck, full force, causing him to fall to the ground with a large thud.

"You fool! You've let your guard down too much!" The boy named Ulquiorra shouted at Grimmjow. Grimmjow growled. "Don't fucking scold me! I know what I'm doing!" And with that, he grabbed Vlad's neck, gripping tight, causing Vlad to gasp and gag, struggling to free Grimmjow's hand.

Grimmjow looking at him, obviously seething, his playful and diabolical grin gone. "You're so fucking annoying. Just like Ichigo Kurosaki. You seem to posses his same personality, beliefs, and resolve. No matter. I'm going to enjoy killing you."

Grimmjow threw Vlad into a nearby tree with full force. Once Vlad hit it, he felt an excruciating pain surge through his body and his vision became blurry. He tried to keep his eyes open as Grimmjow began walking towards him.

Out of no where, Vlad heard a man yell, "Roar, Zabimaru!" And a man with red hair in a spikey ponytail, wearing a black Japanese kimono wielding a large sword that seemed to extend came into view, swiping at Grimmjow. Grimmjow dodged, knocking himself into Ulquiorra accidentally.

Ulquiorra seemed calm and Vlad thought he heard him say, "We have no intention of fighting the likes you. Come, Grimmjow." And Vlad thought he saw the boy open a rift in the air. Ulquiorra grabbed Grimmjow and pulled him through the rift, and it closed immediately.

The red haired man walked towards Henry and picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. Vlad attempted to move toward him, but the pain was too much. "H.. Hey! W.. what are you doing... with Henry?" Vlad stammered, weakly attempting to get up but failed. The red head walked toward him and he got a better look of his face.

He kneeled down in front of him, and Vlad tried to get back, but the pain was like knives being sliced through his body. "Stop. Don't move. I'll get you two to Urahara's. You'll be better in no time."

Last thing he knew, Vlad was being lifted onto the man's free shoulder before he was succumbed to darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Renji sat on the chair next to the bed where the boy with shoulder length black hair laid, asleep. Next to him laid his companion, a boy with blond hair that was significantly shorter than his friend's, but long enough that he had bangs that covered his eyes. He watched them with interest. He looked at the raven haired boy's right arm, which was lain up right, his pale forearm facing up. He noticed something interesting on his wrist.

It was a tattoo. A rather strange tattoo. It seemed to be slashes, with straight vertical lines on either side, all encased in parentheses. It was drew in a rather heavy black ink that made it look it was his skin itself that was that Renji leaned in to touch it. He brushed his finger tips on it. It felt hot to his touch, and seemed to glow slightly. Renji jerked his hand back, surprised. He blinked and sat back in his chair.

"Hey.. Renji." Renji looked toward the door to find a rather tall orange haired boy walk in. "Hey, Ichigo. Didn't think you'd make it. Should of went with us to the Sereitei and use the Senkaimon as a faster means of travel," Renji said, smiling. He got up and slapped Ichigo's shoulder playfully.

Ichigo shrugged. "I had to say goodbye to my dad and sisters first, I knew we were going to be here longer than the other times I've disappeared to the Soul Society." His eyes fell on the two boys laying in bed, seemingly unconscious. "Hey. Who are they?"

Renji sat back down and looked up at Ichigo. "These seemed to be two boys the Arrancars were after. The black haired one has an enormous spiritual pressure. His buddy seems to have some, but it seems to derive from his. As if he didn't have any of his own to begin with, but he has his spiritual energy inside of him. I wonder why."

Ichigo sat on the chair on the other side of the bed. "When will they wake up?" A voice arose from the doorway. "Should be any minute now." Urahara walked in and sat next to Ichigo.

Ichigo looked over at him, then back at the boys. "Who are they, Kisuke?" Ichigo said, his gaze returning to Urahara. Kisuke sat back, tilting his hat upwards.

"Vladimir Tod and Henry McMillan. Whoever Aizen has teamed up with seemed to have been after them. As a result, two Arrancars seemed to bne after them. They put up a fight until miraculously knocked out. At least Vladimir did. Renji followed the spiritual pressure and ultimately saved their lives." Kisuke smiled at Renji, to which he smirked back.

Ichigo sat staring at the one Kisuke called Vladimir. Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw him start to stir. Vladimir's eyes opened suddenly and he sat up. His eyes glowed a bright purple for a second, then to its greyish blue.

He looked around. "W.. where am I? Who are you guys? And why does my head hurt.." Vlad ran a hand through his hair, then saw Henry lay limp next to him. His eyes opened wide as he remembered that night. The two strange men in the forest. One a young boy with green eyes, the other with cyan blue eyes and hair to match. He growled at the memory, then grabbed Henry and held him in his arms.

"How did we get here?" Vlad spat at the mysterious men, a look of pure hatred in his eyes. He looked around and his eyes stopped at the red haired man with a spikey ponytail. He had tattoos on his forehead and cheeks, toward his ears, and he had a white headband that he seemed to use to hide them.

Vlad calmed. "Y.. you're... You're that guy.. in that black kimono that I saw that night, before I passed out.." The man nodded. "My name is Renji," he said. Vlad smiled softly and laid back.

"W.. why am I here?" Vlad repeated. Another man stood. He was dressed in a green kimono and green and white hat. His blond hair fell over his eyes from under the hat. "You were injured, in a fight with Arrancars. We'd like to know why they were after you."

Vlad sighed. "I.. I don't know. We went into the woods because we felt this.. pressure. T.. they came out of no where.. saying they needed my blood... for.. D'ablo." He seemed to say the name in disgust. Kisuke raised an eyebrow.

"And who is this D'ablo?" "Only the president of all of fucking Elysia." Vlad seethed, slamming his hand on the bed, careful to not to hit Henry. "He's out for my blood and soul because I'm the damned Pravus!" Vlad screamed, slamming his hands on the bed harder.

Kisuke smirked. "Just as I suspected. You're a vampire." This seemed to snap Vlad out of his trance. "V.. vampire? V.. Vampires don't exist, I don't know what you're talking about!" Vlad attempted to get up in bed, only to cry out in pain and roll back under the covers. Kisuke snickered.

"You're a vampire. Just as I suspected. The crazed blood lust that lies in your spiritual pressure." Kisuke said, smiriking.

Ichigo looked up. "You mean vampires DO exist?" "Of course. If Shinigami and ghosts exist, why can't Vampires?" Ichigo sat and looked at Vlad. Vlad looked back.

"And who are you?" Vlad said, looking at Ichigo. "Ichigo Kurosaki." Vlad's eyes widened at the name. He remembered it being mentioned by the Arrancar named Grimmjow. "So you're Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo nodded. "What of it?" "An... Arrancar, is it? Said I was like you. Annoying. His name was Grimmjow." Ichigo's eyes widened, but chose to ignore the name.

"Like me, eh?" Ichigo looked at him, grinning. Vlad looked at him. "I guess." "Then tell us about yourself. What would make Grimmjow compare us?" Vlad shrugged. "He said it.. when I mentioned having to beat him to protect Henry. I'm persistent to protect the few people close to me.. My aunt. My uncle. Henry and his cousin.." Vlad said, looking over at Henry, still asleep.

Ichigo looked down at Henry then back at Vlad. "You didn't mention your parents. Don't care for them?" Ichigo saw Vlad's heart visibly break at the mention of his parents. "My parents... are gone. Because of me." Vlad clenched his fists.

"Because of you?" Ichigo said, confused. Vlad curled up on the bed, hugging his legs. "One day.. before I went to school.. I turned off my parents alarm clocks because they worked too hard and I felt like they needed rest. Later that day, a girl came in from the office. She said that my house has caught fire. No sympathy. Completely emotionless, as if she didn't care," Vlad said, tears running down his face, his bangs slightly wet and plastered to his red and puffy eyes. "I ran all the way home, only to find them burned to a crisp in bed. And only their room caught fire. The rest of the house was only slightly singed by the smoke. They were murdered. From that moment on, I wanted to protect those closest to me. So they'd never suffer the fate my parents did." Vlad's voice wavered at the last sentences, but his voice was filled with hatred and determination.

Ichigo sat, looking at Vlad with sympathy in his eyes. Vlad sighed. "Heh. I must seem like an idiot for crying over something that happened 5 years ago." He wiped his tears and laid back on the bed, the bandages wrapped around his chest coming undone slightly.

"No. You're not an idiot. I understand your feelings," Ichigo said, his voice husky. Vlad looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. "Oh?" Ichigo nodded. "About 6 years ago, my mom was also killed. And I was there. I couldnt help her." Ichigo took a deep breathed, looking over at Vlad. "I was running errands with my mom.. when I saw this girl, near the river in my home town. She seemed like she was going to jump in. Instinctively, I ran after her, so she wouldn't jump. She.. disappeared. And when I ran back to my mom, she was on the ground, lifeless."

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose, keeping himself from bursting into tears. "So I guess we are the same. We've both felt real pain," Vlad said, staring at his hands. "Physical, and emotional."

Vlad stood, ripping the bandages off his torso, exposing his pale chest covered in bruises and scars, old and new. He looked over at Kisuke. "I'm.. hungry. I've got to get to my aunt's house for something to eat." "No need for that," Kisuke said. He looked over at the door. "Yoruichi-saaan!"

In walked a girl with olive skin and purple hair that was waist length. The way her bangs were reminded Vlad of cat ears and she was wearing a yellow jacket, black tights, and black flats. She held what smelled to Vlad a bowl of blood. Fresh blood.

Vlad's stomach growled as the girl named Yoruichi brought the bowl to Vlad. It was warm, and smelled of O-positive. Ichigo and Renji's noses scrunched at the smell.

"F.. fresh blood? W.. where'd you get this?" Vlad said, looking up at Yoruichi. Yoruichi simply smiled. "I have my sources. Also, you can't leave yet. Your injuries were too severe for even someone of your high regeneration rate," she said, eying Vlad's bare chest. "I'll have Ururu rebandage you." She walked out.

Vlad sat back and drank from the bowl. Blood gripped down his chin and chest. He put the bowl down and wipe his chin with his hand, then brought his hand to his lips and licked the blood off slowly, his fangs exposed. Ichigo watched with interest. Especially watching how his fangs seemed to grow slightly.

Vlad finished off his blood, his chin, lips and cheeks covered in blood, along with quite a few drops on his chest. He licked his lips slowly, and noticed Ichigo watching. "Mmmm?" Vlad mumbled.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he looked away, blushing softly at being caught. He ran a hand through his hair as he noticed Ururu walk in with a wad of bandages to Vlad.

Vlad watched as the small girl's eyes widened at the blood. "A.. are you bleeding again?" She said in her soft voice as she pulled the bandage longer from the wad. Vlad giggled softly. "No.. I just finished drinking blood. I'm a messy eater." He smiled softly at the girl.

"Oh.. I.. I guess I'll get you cleaned up." Ururu grabbed a wet rag from a bucket full of water next to the bed and washed away the blood from his chest and face. Once she finished cleaning him off, she rewrapped new bandages on his chest, and he winced slightly as she tightened them.

Once she finished wrapping him in bandages, she looked at Vlad and bowed, a soft smile playing on her lips, and she ran out of the room. Vlad looked over at Henry.

"W.. why hasn't Henry woken up yet?" Vlad said, deep worry in his tone. Kisuke spoke up, "His injuries were much more severe than yours. He's also just human. He's lucky to even be breathing."

Vlad looked at Henry and willed his fangs to elongate. Then, with one swift motion, he sliced his wrist and squeezed, willing the blood to bubble. Ichigo and Renji gasped. "What the hell are you doing!?" The Shinigami called out.

Kisuke seemed to roll his eyes, but Vlad wasn't quite sure. Vlad pulled his drudge close and willed his month open. He brought the sliced wrist to Henry's mouth and allowed the blood to drip into Henry's mouth.

Ichigo and Renji watched. "What are you.." Renji started to say before being cut off by Kisuke. "He's helping the boy heal quicker. If I'm not mistaken, the Pravus's blood has almost instantaneous healing qualities, correct?" He said, looking at Vlad.

Vlad simply nodded and gasped as Henry began coughing. Henry's eyes opened up and he gasped, sitting upright. He cried out at the pain of sudden movement.

"Calm down, dumbass. You're going to hurt yourself more if you move like that," Vlad said, smirking. "Right.." Henry said, sitting up slowly. "Where are we?"

Vlad explained the whole situation and Henry's eyes widened. "All I remember is laughter, and a voice from a body I quite couldn't see. Vlad shouted at me, and as an impulse, I moved at his word. Then without warning I was slammed into a tree. Before I passed out, I saw Vlad run to me and then begin to fight something. Last thing I saw was the slight outline of a figure in the air." Henry said, running his hand through his bangs.

Kisuke, Renji, and Ichigo sat there, contemplating his words. "I see. Your spiritual pressure is weak, so you can't exactly see them. I also sense Vladimir's spiritual pressure within you. Why is that?" Without warning, another voice came from the door. A voice Henry and Vlad knew all too well.

"Henry is Vladimir's drudge. Therefore his essence is inside of him. That is why you detect Vlad's spiritual energy within him." Otis walked in, his blue eyes sparkling. "Hello Kisuke."

"Otis. Its been a while," Kisuke said, standing and shaking his hand. "It has." Otis looked over at Vlad. Vlad looked at them confused. "Otis.. you know him?" Otis nodded. "I've known him for years."

Vlad decided not to ask, and looked at his uncle. "How did you find me?" "I was able to track you to this location. When I knocked on the door a rather... busty, orange haired woman answered the door, and told me Kisuke Urahara was of residence here."

Otis looked at Kisuke. "So Aizen's done it? And now his Espada targeted my nephew as whims of D'ablo?" Kisuke nodded and Otis sighed heavily.

"Aizen? Espada? D'ablo? What the hell is going on here?" Vlad said, looking at his uncle. "Answer me, Otis."

"Your questions will be answered soon enough," Kisuke said, standing. "Its time for you and your friend to rest." Kisuke waved everyone out and shut the lights before closing the door.


	5. Chapter 5

~ VLAD'S P.O.V. ~

I awoke on my knees. The floor was excruciatingly cold on my knees. I couldn't move. As if I was tied up. I attempted to move my wrist and a sharp pain rushed up my arm, into my shoulder and down my spine. I cried out in pain, but no sound escaped from my mouth.

I opened my eyes. I squinted from the brightness. It hurt my eyes. I looked around the room I was in. It was large. Extremely large. The walls and floors seemed to be a bluish-green marble. I wasn't sure, and I really didn't care. I wanted to know what was up.

I looked to my left to find Ichigo on his knees, seemingly tied up just as I am. There seems to be nothing binding his hands, but he visibly struggles to get out of his nonexistent binds. I look to my right to find Renji in the same position. I became really tense.

I looked up in front of me, where the brightness seemed to emanating. There were large stairs of the same color and material as the rest of the room. On either side of the bottom of the stairs were two men in white jackets, the same I saw Ulquiorra and Grimmjow in. One man was dark skinned with purple dreadlocks, and a type of vizer that covered his eyes. I ruled out that he may be blind then looked towards the other man. He had silver hair and a large grin on his face. He also had his eyes almost completely closed, which added to the creepiness of his smile. Looking at him made the hairs on the back of my neck stand.

I looked up the stairs and saw a large chair. Looked like a throne. On that throne sat a man with a smug smile. He was wearing the same get-up as the other two men, his light brown hair was slicked back except for a small curl of hair that was in front of his eyes. Next to him stood two men. Two men I knew all too well, and seeing them made my blood curdle.

To the man on the throne's right, was a man that I've grown to despise. He wore the same thing he's always worn, black two piece suit, black trench coat, and black gloves. D'ablo. I growled softly in rage.

I looked to the left, and the man I saw made my heart completely shatter. A man I've always looked up to. The man who was always in my thoughts ever since that terrible day that a fire decided to take my parents from me.

There he stood, in the flesh, completely unscathed and obviously alive. The man I thought died with my mother. Thomas Tod. My father.

I wanted to scream, but again, voice wouldn't escape my mouth. I began tearing up as he seemed to grin at my reaction. A grin. A fucking grin. I could tell seeing me in this condition deeply amused him, no mind reading needed.

Suddenly, I started to hear noise. As if a second ago, my ears were completely covered and I couldn't hear a thing. I screamed again. I heard it, a blood curdling scream that was mine, apparently. I looked up at my father, tears flowing freely down my cheek, onto my shirt and floor.

"Why!?" I screamed up at him, unable to breathe. He disappeared. A second later, he reappeared in front of me. He kneeled down and wiped a tear from my eye. His finger was removed red, and he licked the substance off his finger. What the hell was that?

I looked down, to find small drops of red on the floor. Blood. I'm crying blood. The crimson liquid was flowing freely from my eyes, and I was now realizing how much my eyes fucking burned. I ignored it and looked up at my father, the blood flowing freely from my eyes.

"Why..." I repeated softly. He simply laughed. A cold laugh that stung my ears. It was nothing like the laughs I've heard emanate from him when we spent time together. The laughs that would come from him when we play fought and I pushed him down and he'd pick me up and throw me into the air, catching me, and repeat. No. Nothing like that.

"Don't you see..." he started, grinning widely, his fangs exposed. "You were just a tool. A weapon of mass destruction that I've been waiting so long to wield." He continued grinning. "You finally are of age that your Pravus powers are at its peak, and are fully developed."

Bloody tears continued flowing from my eyes, down my cheeks, onto the floor. "What the hell do you mean!?" I screamed, my voice already hoarse. He laughed again, even colder and diabolical than before.

"You simply exist for the purpose of your powers. Now that your powers are at its peak, I can extract them from you," he said, turning around. "There is only one problem..."

"What is it?" I spat, my chest becoming tight. He turned back around, his eyes slightly red, his grin even wider than before. "In order for me to do it, I must take your life."

Time seemed to freeze. My chest was heavy.

"VLAAAD!"

I couldn't breathe. Thomas reached into his side and pulled out a dagger.

"VLAAADIMIR!"

He ran at me, the dagger raised high, a crazed look in his eyes.

"VLAAAAAD!"

I gasped, opening up my eyes to find Ichigo on top of me, a look of worry in his eyes. "Vlad? You alright?" The orangette said.

I was covered in sweat and I looked around. I was in that apartment that belonged to that weird dude, Kisuke I think his name was. I was still lying in bed, and I noticed Ichigo was on top of me on the bed. I blushed and crunched up slightly, trying to get away from Ichigo's closeness. But honestly, I kinda didn't mind that he was there, on top of me.

"Yeah.. I'm fine. Why?" I said, pushing my sweaty bangs from my face, looking up at Ichigo. He backed off and got onto the floor, standing next to the bed.

"You were screaming... in your sleep. I wanted to check if you were alright," he said, and I noticed a soft blush on his face. I chose to ignore it. "Kisuke and your uncle want you to go into the dining room, where they can explain what's happening better to you."

Ichigo walked out and I slid out of bed. I ripped the bandages from my chest, my wounds completely healed. I quickly got dressed, and followed in the direction the orangette went.


	6. Chapter 6

_I was reading over and I got quite a few pieces of information wrong throughout the story. As I continue with the story, I'll try to fix it all. Sorry. Enjoy._

~ THIRD PERSON P.O.V ~

Vlad walked out of the room, his mind and chest heavy on the dream he'd had. It was odd. Very odd. And he was very afraid of what it meant. He was pale, sickly pale, and he was covered in sweat. His grey eyes showed an expression of walked into the living room where he found Kisuke, Renji, Ichigo, Otis, Henry, and a few others sat. He say next to his uncle, farthest away from anyone else. He looked around. There were four other people he hadn't been introduce to.

A man, a bald man, with red tattoos around his eyes caught his eye first. He looked threatening, and Vlad ruled out that he shouldn't make him angry. Next was a small boy, with silver hair and hard green eyes. He was child, quite young to be a... soul reaper, Vlad thought he'd heard Kisuke say. Nonetheless, he also looked quite threatening, and Vlad ruled him out as someone not to be reckoned with as well. Next to him, stroking his hair softly was a very attractive woman with orange hair of the same color as Ichigo's. Vlad looked at her chest out of impulse. The black kimono she wore barely made an effort to completely cover her huge breasts. Out of impulse, he looked over at Henry who, indeed, was staring at her chest. He rolled his eyes and moved on to examine the last person. It was a.. woman? Man? Vlad wasn't quite sure. They had short violet hair about Henry's length and a red and yellow feather endorned on their right eye. Impulsively, Vlad looked to their chest, only greeted by a flat chest. He figured they were a guy and he internally sighed. He turned his attention to Kisuke, who had called his name.

"Vladimir..." he started. "There are many things you must know of the situation. It may be a lot to take in.." And so he began from the beginning. He explained what Hollows were, where they came from, and what they have to do in this mess. He then explained everything about Sosuke Aizen's traitorous plan. He explained what the Hogyoku, its purpose, and what Aizen was doing with it. He also explained the situation with the Oken, the royal key, and how it is hidden in Ichigo's hometown, Karakura, and what will happen once they get it. He then explained what Arrancars were, and the Espada. Once Kisuke finished explaining in depth the entire situation to Vlad, an hour and a half had gone by.

Vlad hadn't exactly been listening, he was so wrapped up in his thoughts to really pay attention. Without warning, Otis's voice filled his head. 'Whats bothering you, Vladimir?' Otis said, telepathically. His internal voice was laced with concern.

Vlad shook his head softly. 'It's nothing,' Vlad telepathically said before shutting off his thoughts completely. Otis looked over at him, his blue eyes full of worry. Vlad ignored the plea in his sapphire eyes.

"And so..." Kisuke said, cutting off the two from their telepathic conversation. "I'd like Vlad and Henry to train here.. with us." Vlad and Henry looked at each other, their eyes wide. "Train? Here? Us?" Henry stuttered slightly. "Henry!?" Vlad shouted in slight outrage and worry.

"What about Henry?" Kisuke asked, his tone clueless. Vlad seethed a bit. "Henry wouldn't be able to fight! How would he be able to do anything?!" Henry looked over at him, slightly hurt. Kisuke simply smiled. "Henry is able enough. Henry has strength and speed. He is from a vampire slayer family AND was actually was supposed to be the McMillan slayer for this generation. And he has your essence within him for being your drudge."

Vlad looked at him, wide eyed. "H.. how do you know about the slayer part of him?" Kisuke smiled, pulling out a fan and fanned himself. "I have my sources." Henry and Vlad looked at each other, their eyes wide.

"Wait.. wait.. wait.." Ichigo stood, looking at Kisuke. "Train.. here? It's not like you have the underground training center here like you did in Karakura, Urahara."

Kisuke smiled. "Oh contraire, Kurosaki-san. Follow me." Kisuke stood and went to a back room. They all followed, watching as Kisuke opened a cellar door and walk down stairs. They followed, and once they got to the bottom, the sight was incredible. It was an exact replica of the training room under Urahara's shop back in Karakura. Vlad and Henry widened their eyes in complete awe, while the others just smirked.

Ichigo seemed somewhat agitated at this. "How the hell do you manage to do this in such a short time?" Ichigo looked at Kisuke. He simply smiled widely and said, "As I said before, I have my resources." Ichigo sighed.

"You'll train down here for the time being," Kisuke smiled. "But after school." He looked toward Henry, Vlad, and Ichigo. "You're already late."

As the teens ran out the door, Kisuke looked toward Otis. "Bring Vikas to help Vlad train." He said seriously. Otis raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Kisuke smiled, letting out a somewhat embarrassed giggle. "I have absolutely no idea to train vampires." He brought his hand fan to his face and fanned himself.

Otis rolled his eyes, then smiled. "Very well. We'll be back later. Have a good day." Otis smiled, and walked up the _stairs,_ out of the training room.


End file.
